1. Technical Field
This invention relates to urine collection bins and, more particularly, to a catheter and pump system and associated method for providing bedridden male users with a comfortable and effective means of passing bodily waste without having to get out of bed.
2. Prior Art
Over 54 million Americans suffer from some form of limited mobility. In fact, according to statistics complied by the Center for Disease Control (CDC), these numbers are ever increasing. Limited mobility can result from a variety of causes such as arthritis, muscle deterioration or inactivity. The most common reason people suffer limited mobility; however, is a result of falls. This is particularly prevalent in the older population where problems with balance, musculoskeletal disabilities, medication use and visual impairment can all cause a person to easily lose their step. In addition to limited mobility, countless consumers suffer from infirmities which can render them bedridden.
Whether one is braving a debilitating terminal illness, or simply enduring a temporary period of recovery after invasive surgery, the inability to freely move about can render even the simplest of tasks difficult. Specifically, the simple act of using the rest room can be extremely daunting for one who is bedridden or suffers limited mobility. This problem can be especially taxing during the evening hours, or when one is left alone and unassisted. For those with serious medical conditions, using the bathroom on their own is simply not an option. Unfortunately, these consumers must wait patiently for help to arrive, or must utilize adult incontinence products for relief, Resulting in a loss if independence, as well as discomfort and embarrassment, the problem of needing assistance simply in order to use the rest room is one most consumers would rather do without.
Accordingly, a need remains for a male catheter and pump system in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a male catheter and pump system that is convenient and easy to use lightweight yet durable in design and designed for providing bedridden male users with a means to convenient and comfortable means of passing human waste without having to get out of bed.